


Prince's Toys

by Jathis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Dehumanization, Facials, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Tickling, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery, Spanking, yokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time his father goes off on one of his campaigns for more land; the prince Vozthia knows that he will receive at least one or more new playthings.</p>
<p>This time he got four</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Mornings

Vozthia hummed softly to himself as he got dressed, slipping on a leather tunic with matching spider silk pants. A dark green sash was tied around his waist and he smiled to himself, using a matching piece of ribbon to tie back his own brown hair. He took a moment to choose several of his favorite rings to slip onto his fingers, two onyx rings and one amethyst, and then stepped out of his room. He raised an eyebrow at the kobold that was waiting for him, the creature shifting a little on its clawed feet before perking up when he arrived. “Well?”

“Ah! Prince! I was just waiting for you! Your father has returned and has set up the testing room for you!” the kobold chirped, stepping back to allow the Human to step out of his bedroom. He let out a squeak when Vozthia started to walk away from him, padding after him to try and keep up. “Wa-wait for me!”

“How many did he bring back this time?”

“I'm not very good with numbers...”

The prince sighed and rolled his eyes as he said, “then tell me what kinds then, hm?”

“Oh!” the kobold perked up at this, nodding his head happily as he started to click his claws together. “There's a sun elf, a wood elf, a half-elf, and a drow this time!”

“A drow?” Vozthia asked in surprise, pausing his walk to turn around and look down at the kobold.

The kobold yelped when he bumped into the prince, quickly straightening up his outfit before stepping back a pace and nodded his head. “I think he said the drow was living with the wood elves,” he explained.

Vozthia pursed his lips together as he considered this, shrugging his shoulders before turning back around. “At least he found me something interesting this time.”

“Well they all look interesting,” the kobold offered.

“You always say that.”

“I'm supposed to!” he chirped.

Vozthia sighed at that but decided not to argue any further. Instead he simply walked down the several flights of stairs that would lead into his personal playroom, knowing full well that the four the servant had just described would be inside. “You can run and tell him that I'll be busy for the rest of the day,” he offered instead. “Don't worry about sending up meals or anything. I'll be fine testing out the new toys, alright?”

He waited patiently for the servant to run off to convey his message before removing a key from around his neck, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He locked the door behind him just as the enchanted candles he had paid for came to life, smiling as he turned around to see just what his father had brought back for him from his latest push into Elven territory.

And he had to admit, he was not disappointed.

 


	2. The Toys Presented

The four were yoked together with a heavy wooden frame locked around their necks, keeping them an arm's length apart from each other. The frame was then secured by strong chains from the ceiling, keeping them in the center of the playroom. Their wrists were locked on either sides of their heads, making it easier to look over their naked bodies. Each had been given a different gag, giving Vozthia a different experience with each.

He paused a moment, placing his hands on his hips as he watched the four squirm and whine around their different gags. With a smile he shrugged his shoulders, deciding to go from right to left to inspect each one for now before starting to properly play with any of them.

The Drow groaned softly around the metal bit that had been forced between his teeth. A blindfold was tied over his eyes, whether or not to protect him from becoming blinded by the light or in an effort to keep him subdued was up for interpretation. He had the leanest body out of the four, his dark skin free from any scarring. His long white hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

He whined when the human approached and toyed with the ponytail, giving it a sharp pull to force him to turn his head. His bound hands clenched into fists as Vozthia's hands started to travel lower, teasing his body with the tips of his fingers. His nostrils flared and he grunted just as the human stopped just before touching his flaccid dick, shifting in his restraints in discomfort as the prince's attention turned elsewhere.

The half-elf was gagged with a long piece of cloth that had been balled up in the middle before being tied into place around his head. His skin was an olive color, his own auburn hair cut short and close to his scalp. Several old scars marred his face on the left side, starting from just below his faintly pointed ear to the corner of his mouth. His hazel eyes watched as the human approached and he grunted, shifting in his restraints to try and avoid being touched.

“You've got some muscle on you,” Vozthia calmly noted, pinching and prodding at the captive's body. He smiled at the way the muscle shifted under the skin and he leaned forward, giving one of his nipples a bite that made him scream out in pain. “You taste nice too,” he chuckled, shaking his head before moving on to the next.

The wood elf was already squirming before Vozthia turned his attention to him. A large panel gag had been strapped over his head to keep him silent, barely able to conceal the drool that was escaping from his mouth. His brown skin was mostly unmarked, save for a large tattoo on his shoulder of a falcon and a raven fighting over a snake. His own black hair was shoulder length, awkwardly sticking out thanks to the straps on his gag. Brown eyes watched as the human raised up his hands and he whimpered loudly, fresh drool spilling from behind his gag as he tried to step away, held back thanks to the yoke.

Vozthia took hold of the wood elf's nipples and he pinched, smiling when the elf reacted violently to the sensation. He smirked and rolled the nubs between his fingers, watching in approval as they started to harden, revealing just how sensitive they were to the elf. “Very nice,” he noted, “I'll fun with you, won't I?” he asked with a wink.

The sun elf glared hatefully at the human, white teeth revealed as he bit down on the ballgag he wore. His head was clean shaven, his body a faint golden color. He glared at the prince with sharp yellow eyes, curling his lip back as he cursed behind his gag. His own body was heavily muscular compared to the other three and he grunted, the wood of the yoke creaking as he pulled at his hands to try and free them.

“Easy,” Vozthia cooed, tapping the end of the sun elf's nose with his finger. “You'll get your turn to play just like the others!” he promised, allowing himself to look over his straining body before stepping back, allowing the four to get a better look at him as he placed his hands on his hips. “But now the real question is...which do I break in first?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the author asks; which Elf should he play with first?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions in the comments for specific things to happen are welcome.
> 
> There is also a poll here for who goes first
> 
> Poll will be open until Saturday
> 
> http://www.y-gallery.net/poll/jathis/33296/

Vozthia smiled to himself, knowing exactly which Elf would have the pleasure of being used first. “Now...let's get you four out of the way so it'll be easier to play with you, hm?” he asked as he stepped forward once again. He picked up four pairs of shackles with short chains and locked them onto their ankles before doing anything else, ensuring that none of them would be able to run very far if they made the attempt. He smiled as he took this time to look at their cocks properly, admiring their different shapes and sizes. He even took a moment to give the half-elf's foreskin a light tug, making him yelp before he stood back up.

He freed the Drow from the yoke first, using his blindness to his advantage. He took hold of his wrists and twisted his arms behind his back, binding them with strong strips of leather. “Follow me and don't fight or you'll regret it, understand?” he asked. He waited until the Drow nodded his head before leading him by the elbow over to the wall on the left where collars connected to chains hanged. He chose one of the collars and locked it around the Drow's throat, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he let out a soft whine.

“Don't worry so much. Everyone will get their fair chance before I'm finished,” he assured the Drow. With that he turned back to the other three and he chose to release the wood elf next, picking up a pair of leather mittens and slipping them over his hands first. The wood elf whined behind his gag at the loss of his hands, unable to do anything but uselessly paw at the human with the mittens. Another pinch and pull on the wood elf's sensitive nipples ensured their cooperation for now and he forced him to get down onto his knees before locking the collar around his neck, adjusting the chain's length to keep him from standing back up before he was ready for him.

As he turned around to go and collect one of the others, the prince noticed the way the wood elf rubbed his forehead against the Drow's leg, as if offering some form of comfort. This made him smile and he quietly put this information away for later, turning his attention to the half-elf.

The half-elf's arms were freed before his head was, allowing Vozthia to forced his arms into arm binders. The straps on the binders were tightened and tied closed and it was only then that he freed the half-elf completely, Yanking him over by the binders to where the others stood. The half-elf was then forced to sit down before his collar was attached, glaring up at him.

For the sun elf; Vozthia knew that he needed to be more forceful to ensure their cooperation. It was this reason that he first tied rope around the base of the sun elf's cock, giving it a sharp pull that made him gasp behind his ball gag. “Now...if you don't want this to hurt, you're going to play nice, understand?” the human asked. He waited a moment and when he received nothing in return he gave the lead another sharp pull, smiling in approval when the sun elf finally nodded his head. “Good.” The other elves, save for the blindfolded Drow, watched as the sun elf was dragged over by his bound cock, his collar shortened to force him to stand up on the tips of his toes to avoid choking.

With the four captives out of the way; Vozthia set to work setting up his playroom the way he liked it. The wooden yoke was removed completely and put away in the back of the room and instead a large wooden frame in the shape of an X was put in its place. A smaller chest was then collected and set down beside the frame, the contents left to the captive's imaginations.

“I don't want any of you worrying about what happens at the end of our time together,” Vozthia said, slowly starting to undo the sash around his waist. “You'll each get a fair share with me today so there's no need to worry about that. What you _should_ be worrying about is what will happen to the Elf who doesn't satisfy me. I'm willing to keep at least two of you and the other two who don't please me will be sent to go and work in one of my father's mines or on one of his galleys.” The sash was tossed to the side and his tunic was shrugged off next, joining the sash. His own body was fit and trim from his own training, a single thin scar on his left side he had gotten a few years before.

“Now with that in mind...who goes first?”

 


	4. Votes Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drow was chosen to be used first.
> 
> Voting for the second round is here: http://www.y-gallery.net/poll/jathis/
> 
> Please do not hesitate with suggestions

Vozthia noted the way the wood elf hugged onto the drow, mittened hands running over trembling flesh. He snorted softly and decided that dealing with the drow first would be an act of killing two birds with one stone. Forcing the wood elf to watch him play with the drow would make their own training easier.

He approached the four, kicking out to force the wood elf away from the other. “Since you seem so fixated on this one; I think I’ll play with him first!” he said, smiling down at the wide-eyed captive as he whined behind his panel gag.

The chain attached to the collar was removed and he took the drow by the elbow, guiding him away. The wood elf let out a muffled sob, mittened hands scrabbling against the stone floor as he tried to reach out and pull the drow away. The drow reacted to the noise and distressed noises, shaking his head as he took a step back.

Vozthia sighed and twisted the tip of his ear, making him yelp in pain. “Your friend is worried for you but if you behave he won’t have to be, will he?” he asked. He waited until the drow nodded and became compliant before letting go of his arm, going to the chest and digging around. A thin metal paddle was removed and he turned the drow so that they faced the chained up three.

“Do you want your gag removed?” he asked. He smiled as the captive nodded, letting the paddle tease along his spine and curve of his ass. He reached up, unbuckling his bit from his mouth.

“Please…” the drow let out a startled scream when he was suddenly struck across the ass, rocking forward. A hand grabbing the back of his collar forced him to stay in place, whimpering as his ass throbbed.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to,” Vozthia warned. “Now, you will refer to me as Master only, understood?”

“Yes…” He wailed as he was struck again, rocking forward on his toes, bound hands clenched behind his back. “Ah!”

“Finish that sentence, whore.”

“Master!” He shuddered, biting his lip as Vozthia ran a comforting palm over his throbbing flesh.

“Good! Now…what’s your name?”

“Ty'la, Master.”

“And what’s your friend’s name?” Ty'la hesitated and Vozthia snorted, striking his ass again for another scream. “I’m waiting,” he warned.

“Ah! His name…it’s Keyla!” he panted.

“Keyla…” Vozthia repeated, nodding his head. He looked over Ty'la’s shoulder at the other three captives and he purred to himself.

Things were starting to develop nicely for him. The sun elf was starting to become weaker, his body trembling as he struggled to stay on his toes. The half-elf was looking away as best as he could, unable to hide that his cock was half-erect at the sight of the drow’s abuse. The wood elf was whining loudly, drooling profusely as he watched.

Vozthia locked eyes with Keyla, smiling as he changed his grip from the collar to Ty'la’s ponytail. He yanked the drow’s head back, letting his lips brush over the black skin. He paused to make sure Keyla was watching and then suddenly bit down, forcing a scream from his lips. He let go when he was sure the mark would last, licking his lips. “You taste amazing…” he hummed, pressing the trembling body against him. “I’ll definitely keep you. I wonder if I should keep your friend?”

Ty'la bit his lip, his heart racing as he turned his head blindly towards his captor’s voice. “Please don’t hurt him,” he pleaded. He opened his mouth to plead again when he was struck across the ass, crying out. “Master!” he quickly shouted. “Please!”

The prince snorted, reaching down to take hold the drow’s flaccid cock. He noted the way the flesh reacted almost immediately to his touch, becoming hard in his palm. “And how will you earn your friend’s place here?” he asked.

Ty'la moaned as his cock was stroked into full erection, blushing as he struggled to formulate the words he needed to say. “A…anything, Master.” He winced when he heard Keyla’s muffled cries of protest. “I’m sorry…”

Vozthia stopped stroking as soon as the drow was fully erect, an idea coming to him. He removed his blindfold, staring into soft red eyes that adjusted quickly in the dark, looking at him nervously as he dropped the paddle back into the chest. “Would you cum on your friend’s face?”

His eyes widened briefly in horror at the command. He licked his lips, glancing over at Keyla to see the wood elf trembling in his chains. He winced as his hair was given a yank, forcing him to look at Vozthia again. “Yes, Master.”

Vozthia smiled, offering Ty'la a soft kiss on his lips. “Good boy. You’ll be my favorite, won’t you?” He led him forward by his hair, forcing him to stand in front of the kneeling Keyla. “And however many strokes it takes me to make you cum; that’s how much he’ll be punished when it’s his turn. Understood?”

There was the smallest of nods and then Ty’la winced as his cock was stroked along the shaft, gasping as the human made sure to keep his cock aimed at Keyla’s face. “Ah! I’m sorry…”

“If you move I’ll rip it off,” Vozthia warned Keyla. He smiled in approval when the wood elf whined but shifted, holding still as his friend’s cock continued to be pumped in his face. From the corner of his eye, he noted the way the half-elf became fully erect at the sight, closing his legs to try and hide his erection in vain.

Ty’la came at the fifteenth stroke with a whimper, thrusting his hips forward against the palm of the prince’s hand. He blushed in shame as his semen landed on Keyla’s face and chest, sliding down dark skin before starting to dry.

Vozthia patted the panting drow on the back, kissing him on the temple before allowing him to fall to his knees beside the wood elf in exhaustion. “Cute. I’ll give you that. You’ll be fun to have around at least. Now…who goes next?”


	5. Chapter 5

He turned his back on the four, walking over to the far wall and pulling a large wooden table into view. Leather straps had been bolted to the polished wood, freshly placed as evident by the smell they still gave off. “You're lucky that my last few toys proved less fun,” he noted, toying with one of the straps, answering a question that had not been said aloud. “One of them managed to rip himself free from these. I had them replaced with a stronger leather this time so there'll be no chance of a second attempt.”

Once the table was in place, the human approached the four again, his mind made up. “You make such wonderful noises under that gag,” Vozthia noted, crouching down in front of Keyla and Ty'la once again, leaving the Sun Elf and Half-Elf to sit and wait for their respective turns a little longer. He held up a hand to stop the Drow from saying anything, giving him a warning look. “Open your mouth out of turn and I'll send him to one of my father's mines to die in complete darkness, understand?”

Ty'la shut his mouth immediately and Vozthia nodded his head in approval, turning his attention back to Keyla now that his friend had fallen back in line. “Now, let's see what other noises you can make for me, hm?” Keyla was pulled up off of his knees and led to the table. “Climb up. Stay on your knees,” he commanded as he gestured to it.

Awkwardly Keyla obeyed the command, wincing as the arm binder was grabbed and pulled back. He was forced to kneel with his back bent slightly, the ring at the end of the binder attached to one of the leather straps on the table. He turned his head to try and watch when he heard the human going through his chest again but was forced to turn back around when one of his ears was grabbed and twisted in punishment.

“Eyes forward,” Vozthia warned. “Or do you need a blindfold?” He raised an eyebrow when the other quickly shook his head and he snorted, turning his attention back to the chest. He smiled as he found what he was looking for, standing back up again and moving to stand to the side of the wood elf, holding up the toy he had found to use on him. “Do you know what this is?”

Keyla looked at the tool, struggling to identify its use. It was a thin spiked wheel attached to a slender handle and nothing else. The spikes on the wheel didn't look sharp enough to break through skin and there was nothing else to the device. He shook his head slowly, unable to figure out its purpose and he immediately became nervous when the human started to laugh.

“I'll show you,” Vozthia said and he ran the wheel down Keyla's side at a lazy pace. He was immediately rewarded by the captive's violent thrashing in an attempt to escape from the sensation and he laughed, nodding his head. “As I thought! This is perfect for you,” he purred, letting the wheel slide up his stomach to his nipples.

Keyla screamed behind his gag, shutting his eyes tightly as he pulled on his restraints. The spikes on the wheel traveled over his sensitive skin in just the right places, tickling him without mercy. When the human rolled the wheel over his nipples however...his screams only became louder, his eyes watering from the sensation.

“However did you manage to get a tattoo with such sensitive flesh?” Vozthia wondered aloud. He reached out with his free hand, pinching and plucking at his free nipple before using the wheel over it. He shook his head when he heard the elf's screams, calmly pulling his head down by his panel gag to look into his eyes. “Try not to scream this time and I'll free both you and the Drow,” he said, pulling the wheel off of his body.

There was a moment of nothing, allowing Keyla to calm down. Once he had stopped trembling, the wheel was slid over one of his nipples and he tensed and threw his head back, nostrils flaring as he struggled not to scream. He closed his eyes as the wheel continued to slide over his sides and chest, his heart racing as he yanked uselessly on the binder.

Vozthia hummed patiently as he continued to move the wheel, having no intention of releasing either of the Elves. He smiled when he heard a whine escape the gag, letting the wheel start to slide down the other's body. At the last minute he raised the wheel from his body, instead teasing the underside of his cock with it, pressing the wheel a little harder into the sensitive flesh there.

Keyla screamed and Vozthia nodded knowingly, humming as he let the wheel tease the head of his cock, one spike threatening to penetrate. “I win.”

 


End file.
